bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Toshinori Yagi
Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 2, Page 2 |birthday= June 10 |age= |gender= Male |height= 220 cm (7' 2½") |weight= 255 kg |hair= Blond |eye= Blue |bloodtype= A |quirk= Quirkless (Currently) One For All (Formerly) |status= Alive |birthplace= Tokyo |occupation= Pro Hero (Formerly) Teacher |affiliation= U.A. |teams= Hideout Raid Team |debut= Chapter 1 |debutanime= Episode 1 |voice= Tesshō Genda (Vomic) Kenta Miyake (Anime) |eng voice= Christopher R. Sabat |image gallery= Yes }} ,My Hero Academia Official Character Book Ultra Archive more commonly known as , is the deuteragonist of My Hero Academia. He is the former No. 1 Hero and the eighth user of the One For All Quirk. He also teaches Foundational Hero Studies at U.A. After fighting against All For One where he uses up the leftover embers of One For All completely, All Might retired from crime fighting, and thus, ended his era.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 95, Page 8-11 Appearance In his hero form, Toshinori is an extremely tall and overly-muscular man, whose design resembles a typical American comic book superhero. His short blonde hair has two bangs on each side that spikes up on top of his head and his whole body has more shadows than any other character in the series regardless of the time of day including his blue eyes, furthering his stylized appearance. His hero costume consists of a blue bodysuit designed with a white diamond at the top of his front chest connected by large white lines that trace around his body to his shoulders and back trimmed in small red lines while underneath the diamond at the front was a unique red symbol in the shape of a Y that appeared to have wings on the sides that ran up from atop his waist and stomach and connected to the white diamond before tracing up over it before ending at his neck and tracing around collar. Over his back was a similar red and white design that did not have the diamond while large white patches with red trims covered each side of his hips ending at his lower thighs while around his waist was a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists and spiked fins on the sides while below covering his feet were shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents at the top and white soles at the bottom. It has been shown with and without a cape. Overall, its design is considered very classic. In his true form, he is an overly-skinny man with angular features, long limbs and neck. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face and loses his eyebrows from his hero form. He possesses a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest, and it is not uncommon for him to spout blood from his mouth when excited or surprised. He typically wears baggy clothing to accommodate his Quirk's size change. Personality Toshinori's hero persona derives much from American superhero stereotypes, in which they are colorful and have a lot of dramatic flair. Always sporting a giant smile, he usually shows off a bright, can-do attitude that borders on being obnoxious. He also tends to be extremely friendly and amicable, due to his popularity and years in the spotlight. However, when he reverts to being sick and scrawny (as a result of a previous battle), he tends to be less energetic, both due to having no need to hide his worries about the state of affairs around him, and his constant blood-spitting. Additionally, he avoids drawing attention to himself altogether while in his true form, always afraid that others might learn of his current state of health. Two personality traits always persist, though, whether he is in hero-mode or normal-mode: his optimism and his oafishness. He has always had faith and hope that someone would come along, worthy enough to bear One For All. Despite actually being more intelligent than his image would suggest, he is still sometimes depicted being outsmarted by his students, and even his fellow teacher, Shota Aizawa has called him an idiot a few times. While he is seen smiling, laughing, and cheerful most of the time, he is extremely protective of his students, and is shown to be furious when he learned Villains were trying to get to him through his students. Even Izuku was surprised to see such a reaction. He was willing to use his Quirk beyond his time limit in order to save his students. He possesses a fatherly attitude towards his students (Izuku in particular), which he often hides and keeps to himself. He is quick to give encouraging advice to them when the situation calls for it. He is proud of their accomplishments. All Might has a habit of calling those who are younger than him "my boy", in his mind or while talking to them directly. He also has the habit of saying many English words. Former Quirk and Abilities : Inherited from Nana Shimura, Toshinori's Quirk grants him access to stockpiled power, granting him superhuman strength, superhuman speed, greatly enhanced agility, enhanced reflexes, high durability and the ability to jump extremely high. * : Toshinori throws a right punch with enough force that the wind pressure sends anything made of liquid flying away. This move is first used to save Izuku from an unknown enemy.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 * : Toshinori performs that same attack as Texas Smash except this move is with a downward punch instead of a straight punch. The punch is powerful enough to create a shock wave large and powerful enough to change the weather. This move is first used to save Izuku and Katsuki from an unknown enemy.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1 * : Toshinori runs towards an enemy while keeping his hand flat and hits the enemy on the head while running past them. This move is first used against Trapezius Head Gear.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13 * : Toshinori runs towards an enemy while keeping his hands in a cross position, then in a downwards cross chop to the enemies head. This move is first used against Nomu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 18 * : Toshinori blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing and injuring the enemy with his great weight. This move is first used to propel himself at Izuku.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 65 * : Toshinori whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. This move is first used against Nomu.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 *'United States of Smash': Using all his power, Toshinori delivers a massive punch, powerful enough to send shockwaves reverberating the surrounding area; it was powerful enough to incapacitate enemies of extraordinary caliber such as All For One. Toshinori first used this move to defeat All For One, at the cost of almost completely exhausting what remains of One For All's power in his body. Overall Abilities: Toshinori is an extremely powerful Hero as he is recognized as the "Symbol of Peace", indicating his extraordinary and immense power. He is able to defeat Nomu, which was created specifically to combat him. Toshinori, despite his weighted handicap and depleted strength, is easily able to overwhelm Izuku and Katsuki, who are among the strongest in Class 1-A. Toshinori defeated All For One, an extremely powerful villain who once ruled Japan, making Toshinori the only successor of One For All to achieve this feat. The amount of time he can use his One For All abilities have drastically fallen from when he was in his prime because of an injury he sustained from his fight with All For One. After passing on One For All to Izuku, his time limit has started to decrease and after his battle with All For One, Toshinori loses the ability to use One For All. Although he can still transform into his muscular form, he can no longer maintain it and the form will dissipate in the very instant he activates it. Immense Strength: Toshinori's Detroit Smash is able not only to defeat a villain but also to change the weather shortly afterwards. He is able to cause collateral damage to a city block with one punch while being handicapped with great weights, despite becoming severely weakened since his first meeting with Izuku. Overall his strength is comparable to that of a nuclear device, given he is able to completely dissipate cumulonimbus clouds with a single blow (which launched the first Nomu into the atmosphere). During his later fight with All For One, he was still able to clash directly with one of the latter's attacks and cancel out its highly destructive power with brute strength alone. Immense Speed: In conjunction with his immense level of physical strength, Toshinori possesses an equally impressive amount of speed. During the USJ Arc, he is able to travel a remarkable distance from the gate and simultaneously incapacitate five villains in the blink of an eye. He disappears from Tomura's sight, strikes him, and intercepts Noumu while the latter is about to attack Katsuki, despite Nomu's showing of being on All Might's level himself. Immense Durability: Toshinori has extreme durability. During the villain's invasion of the USJ, he manages to block a direct attack from Nomu and later takes many attacks from him during their physical bout. During his fight with Izuku and Katsuki in the End of Term Test Arc, he is able to take several of Katsuki's unrestrained explosions without as much as being slowed down. All Might was able to survive All For One's blast wave attack, a move that can cause city-wide catastrophic damage, and emerged unharmed with only some minor scratches. |speed=6 |speedgrade= |technique=6 |techgrade= |intelligence=6 |intgrade= |cooperativeness=6 |coopgrade= }} Battles Trivia * Some of All Might's early designs had him as an older, more experienced figure. He also had less of a role in the story, being just a veteran hero who would encourage the main character to try to become a hero even if he didn't have a Quirk instead of a recurring mentor figure. * All Might's real name contains the kanji for , , , and . * All Might likes movies. * All Might's phone is red. * All Might's signature moves are named after states and cities in the United States. * All Might's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: ** All Might ranked 5th, which made All Might the most popular Pro Hero and U.A. teacher in My Hero Academia, until he was superseded by Shota Aizawa. ** All Might ranked 6th in the Second Popularity Poll. Quotes *''"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"''Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 *''"I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me."[] *"I cannot simply say 'you can become a hero even without power."[] *"I really am pathetic. Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice! Pros are always risking their lives!"[] *"You can become a hero!"''[] References Site Navigation ru:Тошинори Es:All Might ko:올마이트 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:One For All Wielders Category:Emitters Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Former U.A. Students Category:End of Term Test Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Hero Teachers Category:Hideout Raid Team